Sinful Hands
by HaganeNoWriter
Summary: On this cold, brisk night in East City, Amestris, a life-changing meeting has occurred. When a 12 year-old boy who says he works for Colonel Mustang shows up at Hughes' door, He learns that appearances can be deceiving. There is much more to this child that meets the eye. An alternate way of how Edward met Hughes. No Pairings.


**A/N: HELLO READERS! Here is another one-shot! *hides from angry readers* **

**I know what you're thinking. "Why haven't you updated ****_"Tale of Two Dementors" _****yet?!" Let's get serious. I'm really bad about organising updates. Also, I didn't really have a clear plot for that story in the first place. To be honest, I'm thinking of puting it up for adoption. If you're interested, PM me. And/or, you could use my concept, but rewrite the story. PM me for that as well. If you would tell me, I would like to hear your ideas for the rest of the story if you are interested in adopting. I'd really appreciate it.**

**ANYWAY, on to the subject of THIS story, this was my alternate way of how Edward met Hughes. *starts crying* I know, I know. Just the name brings the tears of many. This definitely isn't my best work, to me, at least, but let me know how it is.**

**ANYWAY!**

**READ ZE STORY!**

"So, this is the place." Edward mumbled to himself. He was standing in front of a doorway that matched the address and number that was written in the slip of paper he had held in his hand. Colonel Mustang, Edward's newly appointed commanding officer, had given him this address when Ed had mentioned that he and his brother needed a place to stay while they were in the area, and not searching for the Philosopher's Stone.

Edward was dressed in his normal attire of a black muscle shirt, long sleeve shirt with a clasp at the neck, black leather pants, black and red elevator shoes, and a long, red coat with a hood and emblem over everything. He also had white gloves on his hands that concealed his automail, and his silver pocket watch on his belt loop.

Edward raised his left hand over the door, and knocked three times. He waited as he heard footsteps and voices coming from inside. The door opened to reveal a man in either is late 20's or early 30's. He had black hair, green eyes, and was wearing glasses with rectangular lenses.

"Hello, what can I do for you, kid?" The man asked with a smile.

"Oh, yes, are you Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?" Edward asked, putting the slip of paper in his pocket.

"Well that is my military title, yes. Who are you?" The man asked, putting on a more serious expression.

"Edward Elric. Colonel Roy Mustang told me to find you." Edward replied.

"What business would a kid have with a Colonel?" Hughes asked, looking worried.

"Actually, I'm part of the military now. I'm under Mustang's command now." Edward said with a knowing smile.

"Oh. Well, why did he want you to find me?" Hughes asked, now curious as to what Roy wanted him to do.

"Well, me and my brother need a place to stay while we are in East City, since we travel a lot. He told me that you could help us find somewhere." Edward said.

"Yeah, of course. Come in." Hughes invited, and Edward followed him through the door. Hughes cracked a smile, now understanding why Roy sent this kid to meet him. Roy knew that Hughes couldn't say "No" to a child in need. He gestured for Edward to sit on the couch, and he did the same.

"Well, Ed. You are welcome to stay here when you have to. I already have a wife and daughter, so it won't be any trouble. If you don't mind me asking, what part of the military did you join?"

"Oh, I passed the State Alchemist Exam. I got my watch and codename today." Edward explained, showing Hughes his watch. He watched as Hughes's expression turned solemn, and as he looked at Ed with pity. Ed noticed this, and started to speak.

"Hey, what-" Ed was cut off as Hughes's wife and three year-old daughter entered the room.

"Maes? Who is this? I didn't know we had company." Gracia said with a questioning, yet gentle look. Gracia was a tall woman with short, brown hair, and light green eyes. Hughes's daughter, Elysia, ran over to him and sat on the couch next to her father. She was like a miniature version of her mother.

"Hi Daddy!" Elysia squealed, bright eyes showing her excitement to see her father.

"Hi princess!" Hughes squealed back to her, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Oh, this is Edward. He works for Roy now. I hope that it's alright that I've allowed him to stay here." Hughes told his wife.

"Works for Roy? Wait. Are you in the military, Edward?" Gracia asked, frantic.

"Yes, Ma'am. Don't worry, though. I know what I've signed up for." Ed said to Gracia with a sad smile. Nobody had realized that Edward's sleeve had been rolled up his right arm slightly.

"Daddy, What's on his arm?" Elysia asked innocently to her father, pointing to the gleaming steel that was under his shirt. Hughes looked confused, until both Gracia and himself stole a glance at what their daughter was looking at. The metal limb was reflecting the light from the bulb overhead, making it more obvious to its onlookers.

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. This leaved Elysia confused. Why had her question caused her mommy and daddy to become silent?

"Mommy! Daddy! Big brother has shiny hand!" Elysia squealed as she started to play with Edward's metal fingers.

All of the sudden, Edward stood up, a look of horror on his face, and strode toward the door.

"I'm so sorry." Edward said with a gentle voice. With that, he exited the home, and strode down the street, leaving a very shocked and concerned family behind him.

* * *

"Maes, was that automail?" Gracia asked her husband fearfully.

"Yes. That kid hasn't had it easy, that's for sure." Maes said in a solemn voice.

"Why did he leave? Do you think that he's ashamed of it?" Gracia speculated. Hughes thought about it for a moment before answering.

"No. I think he didn't want Elysia to see his arm." Hughes told her, slowly walking toward the door.

"I'm going after him. It's not safe for a kid on the streets." With that, he grabbed his coat off the rack, and strode out the door. the brisk night air hit him like a slap in the face. He walked to the sidewalk by the street, and saw a red coat in the distance. He ran toward it.

"Edward! Wait up!" Hughes shouted. The red mass stopped, and turned around to face him. He was greeted with a scared face of a 12 year-old boy. Hughes finally caught up with him, and came to a stood before Ed, panting.

"Ed, what's wrong? Why did you run off all of the sudden?" Hughes asked the boy.

_"__I'm sorry, Mr. Hughes. I didn't want your daughter to see the hands of a sinful person."_

**A/N: Well glad that's over. I wrote this a WHILE ago, and figured I should post it before my readers tried to kill me for not posting. SOOOOOO, PM me for adoption/concept adoption for ****_Tale of Two Dementors. _****Thanks for hanging in there, my readers.**

**Until Next Time,**

**~HaganeNoWriter**


End file.
